


Estrellas en la acera

by RaveBane8



Series: Bats Under The Stars [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, Dick is a cinammon roll, Hate, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: Jason piensa en como a lastimado a Dick una y otra vez.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No pregunten.  
> Solo quería escribir algo triste y ya tengo mas de un mes con la Batfamily dentro de mi cabeza.  
> esto esta entre Maps (Maroon5) y Whort it (Kodaline)

Jason podría preguntarse qué hizo mal, podría hacer como que no sabe cómo es que llego a estar en esa calle desértica a las cuatro de la mañana, pero sus errores están tan presentes que puede verlos como estrellas caídas, pequeños trozos de rocas apagadas desperdigándose frente a él en la acera.  

A veces cuando el sueño lo molesta aproximadamente a estas horas y su cabeza se siente un poco desorientada a su cerebro le gusta gastarle bromas. Si entrecerrara los ojos por un momento e ignorara los sonidos de los borrachos a lo lejos casi puede ver a Dick inclinado sobre el pidiéndole que module su respiración y lo deje llevarlo a casa.

Hasta podría ser un recuerdo, aun si lo piensa detenidamente no puede recordar las veces que el hombre ha estado así, cuidándolo lo mejor que puede, evitando que haga una estupidez detrás de otra. Claro que a veces no llega a tiempo, Jason los ve, están ahí en frente sus fracasos y errores. 

Cada vez que le dijo al hombre que lo odiaba – y definitivamente no era cierto - cada vez que le grito por algo que no era su culpa, cada vez que le dio la espalda dejándolo con algún desastre causado por él. Si cierra los ojos puede ver las mejillas rosas y los enormes ojos azules abatidos mirando lejos, intentando contenerse. 

Jason ha repasado esas escenas una y otra vez cada que se intenta alejar del otro hombre. Le gusta torturarse haciendo listas de porque es malo para él. 

Su conciencia lo disfruta, disfruta verlo desmoronarse mientras la lista se hace más larga, entre “¿Recuerdas esa vez?” y Palabras hirientes siempre acaba sintiendo que le han hecho una autopsia. 

Lo han abierto sin su permiso, analizando cada parte de su interior y han movido cosas ahí que no debían ser movidas. Su estómago suele revolverse y si no toma hasta caer muerto a veces se lanza hacia alguna pelea que sabe que no podrá ganar.

Algunas veces gana. ¿Quién lo diría? Pero otras veces se encuentra despertando en una cama que no es la suya con unos ojos azules mirándolo con preocupación y puede sentir como la culpa da un gran bocado y lo mastica para lego escupirlo en algún rincón de su mente de la cual no es tan fácil salir. 

Dick suele encontrarlo esas veces dándole un golpecito en la frente y haciéndolo volver. Le parece interesante como el hombre es quien lo hace ir y volver entre un plano y el otro. Solo él tiene ese poder sobre él y esos pensamientos son los que evitan que se aleje. 

No hay nadie más hermoso que Richard Grayson, no hay nadie en quien confié más para cuidarle que Nightwing. No ama a nadie más que a Dick. 

Y es cuando piensa que su amor es una gran mierda porque si de verdad lo amara lo dejaría libre y feliz, si de verdad lo amara como cree hacerlo no lo lastimaría una y otra vez. Si en verdad lo amara como escriben en los libros se alejaría del otro incluso sin la oportunidad de decir adiós. 

Pero su amor es tan egoísta que no importa cuántas veces ha comprado un boleto de avión, ha tomado medidas y ha hecho planes nunca los acaba. 

Tira su cigarrillo para después pisarlo con su bota y pasa la mano por su cara intentando recomponerse antes de llegar a casa, no puede llegar otra vez así, se dice a sí mismo. Aunque tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho, su chaqueta huele demasiado a cigarro, lo que Dick odia, su boca sabe ligeramente a alcohol y tiene que comprar una chaqueta nueva porque está definitivamente tiene demasiada sangre en ella. 

El clima podría haber estado a su favor si tan solo hubiera llovido lo suficiente como para lavar la charla que tendrá, más adelante. 

Pero las culpas acaban ahí, nadie más que él tiene la culpa de cómo se encuentra en este momento, sin importar a quien le quiera mentir. 

Hace años que intento dejar de mentirse a si mismo. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y ahora va Dick

-¡Jason! - exclama Dick cuando ve a su novio entrar a su apartamento. La chaqueta del chico está llena de sangre y el olor a cigarro es demasiado concentrado cuando se acerca a él. 

Ha aprendido a amar el olor a cigarro solo cuando este está combinado con el olor de Jason, un poco de metal, un leve rastro a libros viejos... pero ahora mismo el olor esta tan concentrado que lo hace tener ganas de vomitar, tampoco ayuda el miedo a que su "Little wing” pueda estar lastimado. 

-Lo siento – dice el chico cuando se acerca. Se ve muy cansado, pero la sangre es su prioridad. 

Lo revisa cuidadosamente, brazos, pecho y ese estomago en el que en los buenos tiempos disfruta pasar sus labios por el están intactos y ya que el chico no mostro ninguna dificultad para caminar están descartadas ambas piernas. 

La sangre parece no ser de él. 

Pero entonces tiene otro problema. 

-Dime que no mataste a nadie. 

-No se- hombros encogidos y se aleja de él lo suficiente como para quitarse los zapatos de una patada – igual se lo merecían. - gruñe. 

-Jason... - Dick puede escuchar el cansancio en su propia voz, no sabe cuántas veces han tenido esta conversación y si le hubieran preguntado hace solo unas horas diría que Jason estaba mejorando y no había matado en un buen tiempo, ahora mismo le preocupaba que eso no fuera cierto. - ¿no sabes o lo sabes y no quieres decírmelo? 

Jason vuelve a encoger los hombros quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola a la basura, a Dick le gustaba esa chaqueta, pero bueno, en este trabajo uno no se puede encariñar con ninguna prenda de vestir, si no es sangre a veces solo la encuentras hecha jirones después de una larga noche. 

Con un suspiro alcanza su celular hablándole a Barbara, ella es quien puede confirmar esas muertes con solo un chequeo de cámaras, además no cree que Jason confiese en donde los dejo, algunas veces parece que tiene de nuevo diez años. 

Barbara encuentra varios hombres en un callejón formando una pila de cuerpos “suena como Jason” dicen ambos y puede ver por el rabillo del ojo el puchero de él, después de unos minutos le asegura que ninguno parece estar muerto y que una ambulancia pronto estará ahí. 

-Steph esta con ellos, al parecer nuestro pajarito derribo a diez esta noche, también encontró unos más en los alrededores, ninguno muerto. 

-Gracias Babs- soltó un suspiro que estaba conteniendo desde que empezó la llamada y vio a Jason que miraba al suelo frente a la cama como si fuera lo más interesante en la habitación. -Hablare con él. 

-Está bien, buenas noches Dick 

Después de colgar se acercó al otro chico, cayendo a lado de él junto a la cama. Ahora si se veía culpable, jugueteando con sus dedos. 

Después de su regreso habían estado bailando alrededor del otro, Dick lo seguía como su sombra y el otro chico corría hasta que se cansaba y en lugar de detenerse a hablar cargaba en contra él. Aun cuando habían pasado esa etapa hace más de un año Dick aún temía que en algún punto Jason se sintiera acorralado y después de cargar contra él huyera a algún lugar donde no lo pudiera encontrar. 

-No están muertos- dice para consolarlo y también para consolarse a sí mismo. Jason parece desinflarse en respuesta y se acurruca a su lado. 

-Lo siento. 

-Está bien... bueno, no lo está, - ríe un poco deteniéndose antes de que se convierta en una risa histérica, había estado preocupado preguntándose donde estaba el otro cuando volvió de su propia guardia para encontrar un apartamento vacío- pero nadie está muerto y eso es bueno. 

Palmea la espalda del chico hasta que parece adormilarse un poco. Jason es a veces como un enorme perro que ha sido maltratado. Si alguien se acerca mucho lo muerde y una vez que empieza no se detiene hasta que siente que está seguro, al mismo tiempo busca todo el cariño que pueda obtener. 

Lo más común es que reciba el cariño de Dick, pero en noches como esta se pregunta si alguien saldrá herido mientras Jason lo intenta alejar. 

Él está más que consciente de los intentos fallidos de Jason por dejarlo o alejarlo. Sabe que realmente ya no le nace ir y golpearse sin razón con un montón de tipos, también sabe que odia el alcohol después de cierta cantidad y sabe que no lo dejaría sin despedirse, hay varios boletos de avión perdidos escondidos en un cajón que lo demuestran. 

Solo espera que Jason se dé cuenta de que lo que tienen es real antes de que él o alguien más salga herido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y esto fue todo! al menos de estos dos por ahora


End file.
